


Protecting the Past

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Future, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had come as a shock at first. What lay before him was something even one of the most feared men didn’t want to see. Hibari couldn’t think of anything except the sight in front of his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting the Past

   It had come as a shock at first. What lay before him was something even one of the most feared men didn’t want to see. Hibari couldn’t think of anything except the sight in front of his eyes. How had he even gotten there again? Oh, that’s right. It all started off with that brat.

   Hibari was making his usual rounds of the school. He made sure the students were doing what they were supposed to like going to class before the bell rang and not crowding in the halls. He had some free time during lunch so he thought he’d make a quick detour to see how his favorite herbivore was doing.

   The prefect had grown quite attached to the young boy who, as the baby had said, was now his boss. Hibari had laughed at the thought that the weak herbivore could become a boss, become _Hibari’s_ boss which was unthinkable to the older male until he saw Tsuna fight. Even for such a small boy, he was strong in the fights he participated in.

   Hibari had grown to like this small yet powerful herbivore and before he knew it, his feelings had grown into that of love. Now both were seeing more of each other as the days of their growing relationship progressed. When Hibari had finally caught sight of Tsuna, he called out to him, the younger boy immediately turning from his other guardians to smile and wave at the prefect.

   “Hibari-san!” Said boy smiled as Tsuna ran up to him, beaming with joy. They got into a small conversation when Reborn appeared out of now with his usual smirk.

   “You really are No-Good-Tsuna aren’t you? Letting a child run around like that without adult supervision.” Tsuna looked out the window to where Reborn was pointing and gasped in terror. Lambo had gotten out of the house and was now running around in front of the school. Tsuna immediately ran to stop Lambo, Hibari following to make sure everything was going to be alright.

   It wasn’t as easy as Hibari would have liked it to have been. For such a small body, the child was very fast. They had been trying to catch him for some time now but he evaded all their attempts. Lambo had run away from Tsuna, yelling that he wasn’t going to lose the game and running from Hibari out of pure terror after the prefect threatened to bite the child to death.

   Lambo was now running towards Tsuna but had tripped over his own feet. As a result, the 10 year bazooka he kept in his hair flung out from the impact and was heading towards Tsuna. Before the boy could react, however, he was roughly pushed aside and landed in the dirt. He looked up in time to see Hibari get blasted by the bazooka.

   Hibari felt a strange sensation come upon him. He remembered that he had pushed Tsuna out of the way but it was a blur after that. Just what had happened after he was caught in the explosion from the bazooka? He remembered colors and a feeling like he was falling endlessly but then nothing.

   Hibari then opened his eyes, no longer feeling like he was falling. He looked around and noticed that he was in a forest. Not much sunlight seeped through the trees but it was enough that Hibari could see where he was going. He didn’t have to go far before he stumbled across something out of the ordinary.

   A casket had been placed in the grass, not bothered to be buried where coffins usually went. A small amount of curiosity festered in Hibari and he knelt beside the coffin. What was inside it? Was it so important that no one wanted to bury it? Slowly, Hibari reached for the lid and lifted it. As it slid off, more of what was inside was present to Hibari. However, when the lid had fully slid off the casket, Hibari wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

   What looked like an older Tsuna rested in the casket, unmoving and unresponsive. Even the small amount of sun that was now beaming down on his face didn’t seem to bother him. Hibari wasn’t sure how to react. Was this the Tsuna Hibari knew? The same Tsuna he was talking to not long ago who was still just a child? If so, why is he in a casket?

   Hibari gently raked his fingers over the cheek of the body in the coffin. It definitely felt like Tsuna’s skin and his hair was in that same weird shape as well. The only difference was that this Tsuna’s skin was cold to the touch. This meant that… this Tsuna was dead.

   As the reality sunk in, Hibari thought of how he could have died. Had someone attacked him during the night? Was it during a fight that he was killed? What had happened that made the future turn out like this? Hibari couldn’t come up with an answer since he didn’t have one. All he knew was that once they became older… Tsuna was going to die.

   Hibari couldn’t picture it. He couldn’t fathom Tsuna dying and Hibari being unable to protect him. Where had he been when this happened? Why wasn’t he next to Tsuna to stop him from being killed? Had he been too weak? Hibari couldn’t hold back the tears that flooded down his cheeks. This future was too cruel. It had taken the only thing Hibari cared for. The only person Hibari ever loved.

   Suddenly, Hibari found himself back where he was previously. He looked around and found himself kneeling in front of the school where he was trying to help Tsuna catch that brat.

   “Hibari-san?” The prefect turned to see a young Tsuna standing behind him, looking at him worriedly. When he noticed the tears, Tsuna began to slightly panic.

   “Hibari-san, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Before the smaller male could react, a pair of arms circled around his body and hugged him tightly. Hibari latched onto Tsuna, the image of him lying in a casket still fresh in his mind. _I don’t want to see that future become a reality. I will protect him._


End file.
